A dishwasher is an electric home appliance machine that sprays wash water onto objects to be washed in order to remove foreign matter from the objects. A conventional dishwasher generally includes a tub that defines a washing space, a rack provided in the tub for receiving objects to be washed, a spray arm for spraying wash water to the rack, a sump for storing wash water, and a pump for supplying the wash water stored in the sump to the spray arm.
Meanwhile, some examples of the conventional dishwasher are configured to wash objects to be washed using heated wash water or to supply steam to objects to be washed in order to wash or sterilize the objects. In the conventional dishwasher, the wash water stored in the sump is heated using a heater provided in the sump. In some examples, the conventional dishwasher further includes a steam generator for generating steam.
The conventional dishwasher further includes a steam nozzle provided at the side of the tub for spraying steam into the tub and a steam hose connected between the steam nozzle and the steam generator. In this case, however, the steam sprayed from the side of the tub cannot wet all surfaces of the objects.
In order to solve this problem, another steam nozzle may be provided at the door so as to spray steam to the objects. In this case, however, a steam path may move as the result of movement of the steam nozzle when the door is opened and closed.
If the steam path moves repeatedly due to the repeated opening and closing of the door, a hose defining the steam path may tear, and water may leak from the connection between the steam nozzle and the hose. In addition, in the case in which the steam path is provided in the tub, the steam path may be corroded by heated wash water and foreign matter. Furthermore, the steam path may disturb the movement of a washing arm.